El Concierto
by Drizzt1138
Summary: Mi fanfic primero en español! Lo siento para mi gramática, soy nuevo al lenguaje. Margo y Q encontró los miembros de Hollywood Undead. T para las letras.


Un Fanfic de la Novela "Paper Towns" y Hollywood Undead

 _Muchas gracias a mi profesor de español, Señor Gómez, y mi mamá, por enseñarme yo el lenguaje y ayudarme con mis cuentos_

 _Una nota: las letras son en inglés porque no pude traducir las correctamente a español._

(Este cuento es segundos después al fin de la novela "Paper Towns")

"Escucha," Margo dijo después un corto tiempo, "¿Oyes gentes?"

Q escuchó y oyó ellos, en el lejos. Él miró también, y vio luces dónde el sonido vino. Llevó la mano de Margo, y ellos corrían al luces.

Cuando ellos vinieron al lugar dónde el sonido y luces de vino, ellos vieron un estadio pequeño. Hubo mucha gente en el estadio, en el otro lado. El escenario hubo en el lado cerca del estadio, y detrás del escenario hubo seis hombres con máscaras.

El hombre mas cerca de ellos tuvo un máscara de oro, con un cruz debajo de ojo izquierda. El hombre habló con un hombre en un máscara azul con el número tres en un lado y tres lágrimas en el otro lado, pero él volvió a ellos cuando ellos vinieron. "Hola," él dijo, "¿Qué hacen entre bastidores?"

"Nada mucho, Danny," Margo respondo, "¿Solo, por qué están ustedes está aquí?"

"¿Que, sabes está gentes?" Q pregunto.

"Si," Margo dijo, "Están una banda, Hollywood Undead. Estos dos hombres se llaman Danny y Johnny 3-Tears. El hombre en el máscara negra es Funny Man. El hombre en la máscara con un lado quemó es Da Kurlz. J-Dog es el gente en la máscara de gas. Y el hombre en la bufanda y anteojos de sol es Charlie Scene."

"Um… ¿encantado de conocerle?" Q dijo, un poco vacilante.

Johnny 3-Tears rió un poco. "Nosotros no mordemos. ¿Como se llama?"

"Quinten. Pero mis amigos me llaman Q."

"Encantado de conocerle," Johnny dijo. "Pues, ¿por qué está aquí?"

"Es un historia mucha tiempo," Margo dijo rápido, "pero bueno, ¿podemos unirse a ustedes en el escenario esta noche?"

Todos los miembros de la banda rieron este tiempo. "¿Para usted, Margo? Claro que si," Charlie Scene dijo.

"Espera, ¿que? ¿Por que?" Q pregunto.

"Ella es una amiga vieja," Charlie respondo misterioso.

* * *

Cuándo ellos caminaron en al escenario, unos gentes estuvieron confundido, pero el vulgo aclamaron para ellos, y los aplausos creció cuando la banda empezó toco el comienzo de "We Are".

Danny empezó con el coro:

We are, we are, we are made from broken parts

We are, we are, we are broken from the start

And our hearts, our hearts, they are beating in the dark

'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts

Entonces Margo llegó con la copla primera, su voz clara y fuerte:

If you can lose it all then welcome to broadway

Silicone dreams and your name on the marquee

And I can hold it up but I hold it up hardly

Tired here in hell but it's getting real dark see

And are you sick in the bitterness of the lonely

And are you overdosed in the miles of coke fiends

Every step another step you're walking on my dreams

Every breath another breath you're breathing when I breath

So watch 'em all come gotta watch the rest go

Married to the devil in the city of angels

So come all you wicked to the world of the empty

I know I need it all so baby don't send me

Knock-knockin' on your door "Nope nobody sent me"

Just checking all you bitches like I'm checking this check-sheet

So put your hands up, load it don't get soft

You can see God when I take my mask off!

Ella pudo sentirse la fuerza de las letras fluyo como sangre en sus venas. Ella pudo todavía sentirse la fuerza mucho después ella se paro y Danny empezó de nuevo:

We are, we are, we are made from broken parts

We are, we are, we are broken from the start

And our hearts, our hearts, they are beating in the dark

'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts

Después Danny se paró, Q reanudo donde él lo dejó. Él fue no mucho bueno con cantar, pero él esforzarse al máximo, y merecer la pena. La colpa próxima saló como un rugido:

The fame's your best friend, you love it no question

Beating down the door is the face of rejection

And once again it's a tragedy anthem

We never needed more we never needed your blessing

Who could give a fuck about a kid with a dream

Because stories aren't told about the ones unseen

With a gleam in his eye, his middle finger to the sky

Crooked smile on his face he doesn't think he can die

So grab a pick and an axe, 'cause we try we try

And a bottle of jack, and we die inside

So when you look in his eyes, whatcha see now, see now

Look at the monsters you made and watch 'em bleed out, bleed out

We're in a life where it's kill or lose

Just fly motherfucker 'till you hear the truth

From under the street, through the gutters of youth

Just cry motherfucker yeah I'm talking to you!

Danny empezó el coro otra vez, y Q retrocedio. Él miró a Margo, y sentido finalmente activo. En el escenario, con ella, tiene fuerza y vida, y está contento. No tiene nada que temer ahora.

We are, we are, we are made from broken parts

We are, we are, we are broken from the start

And our hearts, our hearts, they are beating in the dark

'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts

Entonces J-Dog tomó parte, y Margo con él, mientras Q canto con Danny:

No one

(From the city of angels)

No one

(An empty vessel of devils)

Can take away what's ours

(Is there no one to save us

Through my eyes see the world that you gave us)

No one

(From the city of angels)

No one

(An empty vessel of devils)

Can take away what's ours

(Is there no one to save us

Through my eyes see the world that you gave us)

Entonce todos de ellos cantaron con un voz, alto y claro:

We are, we are, we are made from broken parts

We are, we are, we are broken from the start

And our hearts, our hearts, they are beating in the dark

'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts

Entonces ellos separó, ahora con Q con J-Dog y Margo con Danny:

We are, we are

(From the city of angels

An empty vessel of devils)

We are, we are

(Is there no one to save us

Through my eyes see the world that you gave us)

And our hearts, our hearts

(From the city of angels

An empty vessel of devils)

'Cause we are, we are

(Is there no one to save us

Through my eyes see the world that you gave us)

Antes de resonó debilitarse, ellos fue ya empezaron el canción próxima, "Young", con Margo fue primero:

We are young, but we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong, but we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

Johnny 3-Tears y Q empezó la copla primero:

I see the children in the rain

Like the parade before the pain

I see the love, I see the hate

I see this world that we can make

I see the life, I see the sky

Give it all to see you fly

Yes we wave this flag of hatred

But you're the ones who made it

Watch the beauty of all our lives

Passing right before my eyes

I hear the hate in all your words

All the words to make us hurt

We get so sick, oh so sick

We never wanted all this

Medication for the kids with a reason to live

So we march to the drums

Of the damned as we come

Watch it burn in the sun

We are numb!

Este tiempo Q seguio cantar en vez de Margo. Él pudo realmente comprender las letras, y él dio las fuerza y significado:

We are young, but we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong, but we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

Margo tomó parte en la copla con Johnny 3-Tears ahora. Sus voces mezcla y creó un sonido maravilloso:

As we walk among these shadows

In these streets these fields of battle

Take it up we wear the mantle

Raise your hands with burning candles

Hear us whisper in the dark

In the rain you see the spark

Feel the beating of our hearts

Bleeding hope as we depart

All together walk alone

Against all we've ever known

All we've ever really wanted

Was a place to call our home

But you take all we are

The innocence of our hearts

Made to kneel before the altar

As you tear us apart

So we march to the drums

Of the damned as we come

Watch it burn in the sun

We are numb!

Entonces Margo y Q cantaron el coro juntos. Sus voces fue en armonía perfecta:

We are young, but we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong, but we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

Para la copla proxima, ellos cambiaron entre dos partes, con Margo canto las letras y Q resonó la, y los gentes en el multitud cantaron el parte de los niños:

We will fight

(We will fight)

Or we will fall

(We will fall)

{'Till the angels save us all}

We will fight

(We will fight)

Or we will fall

(We will fall)

{'Till the angels save us all}

We will fight

(We will fight)

Or we will fall

(We will fall)

{'Till the angels save us all}

Y entonces todos de ellos cantaron con uno voz, transmite la fuerza puro de las letras:

We are young, but we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong, but we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are young, but we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong, but we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

Los aplausos fue tan fuerte para que el comienzo del cancion próximo fue casi ahogar fuera. Casi, pero el coro de "Undead" sin embargo sonó alto y claro. Margo canto el parte principal, y los otros miembros de la banda respaldaron ella:

(Undead

Undead

Undead

Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

Johnny 3-Tears canto solo este tiempo, sus letras desbordarse con sentimiento:

Wake up and see the motherfucking writing on the wall

When you see J3T thirty deep he's down to brawl

Fuck all haters I see, 'cause I hate that you breath

I see you duck you little punk you little fucking disease

I got HU tatted on the front of my arms

Boulevard brass knuckles in the back of the car

'Cause we drunk drive cadillacs we never go far

And when you see us motherfuckers better know who we are

I got one thing to say to punk asses who hate

Motherfuckers don't know what you better watch what you say

From these industry fucks, to these faggot ass punks

You don't know what it takes to get this motherfucking drunk

I'm already rapping baby it's too little too late

'Cause Johnny's taking hands off of all faggots who hate

'Cause I'm a god motherfucker and there's a price to pay

Yeah I'm a god motherfucker and it's judgement day!

Entonces ellos volvió al coro, este tiempo con Q cantar el parte principal:

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

Ahora Charlie Scene cantó su parte, su voz fluyó encima del multitud:

I'm getting used to these losers who try to badmouth this music

How fucking stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this

You cowards can't you never will don't ever try to pursue it

I took the chance I paid the bill I nearly died for this music

You make me wanna run around pullin' my guns out and shit

You put a meter on my mouth I'll call you out on this bitch

How stupid you gotta be to believe any of this

You need to slit your wrist, get pissed and go jump off a bridge

What you can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit

What you think I just got lucky didn't work for this shit

Bitch I've been working at this ever since I was a kid

I've played a million empty shows to only family and friends

What kind of a person would diss a band that deserves to get big

I'd hate to see that person when my verse comes out their kid's lips

That shit's as worse as it gets, this verse is over I quit

Signed Charlie Scene on your girlfriend's tits!

Este tiempo Q y Margo cantaron juntos, y la banda respaldaron ellos para el coro:

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

J-Dog canto la copla proxima, puso fin a la copla última en el cancion:

Boys with tattoos, we're pointing right at you

We're breaking everything ruh-rowdy like a classroom

Pack of wolves 'cause we don't follow the rules

And when you're running your mouth, our razor blades come out

But why you always press yeah you know I never stress

With Loki DMS juh-Johnny to my left

Got Phantom and the rest who are down there at the west

I grew up on drive-bys and LA gang signs

So what the fuck you know about being a gangster

And what the fuck you know about being in danger

You ain't doin' this so you know you're just talking shit

Mad at every verse 'cause every song is a fucking hit

Entonces todos de ellos cantaron juntos para el gran escena final, sus voces estruendoso encima del multitud. El multitud rugieron también, animaron y cantaron con ellos. Estuvo tan altísimo para que la tierra tembló:

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

Motherfucker tryin' ride, ride

(Undead)

See you duck when we drive by

(Undead)

Motherfucker tryin' ride, ride

(Undead)

Little punks just die, die

(Undead!)

Mientras el canción última acabó, aplauso llegó un clímax. El multitud estuvieron absolutamente loco, gritó y aplaudir. Margo y Q hicieron una reverencia con la banda, sonrieron alegremente. Fueron vivo.

* * *

"Muchas gracias, Danny!" Margo dijo. "¡Ese fue asombroso!"

"De nada," Danny respondo, "fue buena para nosotros tenemos ustedes arriba allí con nosotros. Ustedes cantaron bueno, y sentirse libre para junto nosotros otra vez."

Margo abrazo los miembros de la banda, y Q darse las manos de todos de ellos. Dondequiera que ellos fueron, saber ellos habrían recordar este noche siempre.


End file.
